Easter Giggles
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: Beast wants to help the kids get into the Easter spirit, so he has them coloring eggs. But Kurt soon causes some disruption. This is a tickle fic for JustTheDreamerType. Happy Easter everybody!


It was almost Easter and Hank McCoy had an idea. He gathered all the young X-Men together at a long table and announced that he had a surprise for them. Then he put a bowl of hard boiled eggs on the table, and also a tray of food coloring.

"This Easter I thought it would be nice if you all colored your own Easter egg," Beast said proudly. "You can make your egg any color you like."

The students all exchanged confused looks. Easter eggs were kid stuff. Kurt was the first to speak up. "Mr. McCoy, we're not in kindergarten."

"Oh, you're not? I'm sorry… I thought you were," Beast smiled as he teased him, then looked around at the other kids to see if there were any more objections. "Okay then," he continued. "After you've each colored an egg, you can hide them and we'll have a good, old-fashioned Easter Egg Hunt! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Mr. McCoy?" Rogue stood up and frowned at Beast. "We don't have to do this if we don't want to… Right?"

"Wrong," he answered. "Now be seated."

Rogue made a face as she reluctantly sat down.

Beast glanced casually at the other students. "Anyone else?" There was silence.

"Good. I guess now we can get started dying our eggs." Beast smiled cheerily as he went around, passing out eggs for the kids to color. He gave them each a small bowl for dipping and pair of gloves to keep their hands clean. Then when everything was ready, the science teacher also took a seat so he could supervise.

For the next few minutes everything was quiet. Then Nightcrawler suddenly lost grip on his partially-dyed egg, and it rolled off the table and onto the floor. Kitty saw this and started to go after it, but Kurt stopped her. "It's okay! I'll get it! He then disappeared under the table to look for his egg.

The blue mutant crawled around on the floor, chasing after the runaway egg. He was passing by rows of feet as he did so. Soon he spotted the egg and went to retrieve it. Suddenly, the tip of his tail stroked the bottom of Beast's bare foot, causing the larger mutant to jump out of his chair. "Oh! What was that!?"

"Found my egg!" Kurt announced as he emerged from under the table. Beast was glaring at him.

"Kurt Wagner…What was that for?"

"What was _what_ for?" Nightcrawler shrugged his shoulders.

Beast folded his arms across his huge chest. "You just tickled my foot."

"Huh?" Kurt's eyes widened. "I did?"

The larger mutant nodded.

"Well, I uh, I didn't mean to."

The Beast just stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Honest!" Kurt tried to look as innocent as possible.

Beast scratched his chin as he suspiciously studied the Nightcrawler. "How do I know that? Maybe you were trying to get with me for the Easter eggs?"

Kurt frowned. He didn't know what to say. Suddenly, a mischievous smile appeared on Beast's face.

The science teacher's fanged grin made Kurt feel uneasy. "M-Mr. McCoy? What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, you just gave me a tickle. So… what _you _ think I'm gonna do?"

Kurt swallowed hard. "Umm... Give me a spanking?"

Beast laughed. "No. Sorry, but you're not getting off that easy." With that, he lunged at the smaller mutant and scooped him up in his powerful arms. "And now you must pay the penalty!" He held Kurt tightly in one arm and began tickling his belly with the other hand.

"DON'T TICKLE! Noohohohohoho! Pleeease stohohohop! Mr. McCohohohoy!" Nightcrawler burst out laughing, trying to squirm away from the teacher's wiggle finger.

The other students watched in amusement as Beast laid the Nightcrawler down on the table and tickled him relentlessly. "Hey, get under his arms!" said Scott with an evil smirk.

"Good idea!" Beast grabbed both of Kurt's wrists and held them over his head.

"Nononono! Not there! NOT THEHHEHEHEHERE! NOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! MR. MCCOY STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! I HATE BEING TIHIHIHIHIHICKLED! HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Gitchy gitchy goo!" Beast chuckled , lightly scratching in Kurt's armpits with his clawed fingers. "Looks like the wittle Nightcrawler has got quite a tickle spot."

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO MOHOHOHOHOHORE! I-I CAN'T STAHAHAHAHAHAND IT!" shrieked Kurt as he writhed around, snorting and kicking his legs wildly. During his thrashing, Kurt's foot shot out and crashed into Beast's stomach.

"OW!" shouted the science teacher, stopping his assault and turning all his attention to his hurt belly.

Kurt curled up in a ball as he panted for air.

"You kicked my tummy," Beast said, grimacing in pain.

"S-Sorry," Kurt apologized, hoping he didn't hurt the larger mutant too badly. "It was an accident."

"Are you sure?" Beast sounded skeptical. Kurt groaned.

"Beast, I'm not trying to hassle you! Can't you get it through that big, fat head of yours!?"

There was a moment of silence, as the two blue mutants stared at each other. Finally Beast broke out smiling and reached out to tickle Kurt again.

"Oh, no you don't!" Nightcrawler tried to scramble away, as the teacher reached out and grabbed him. But the Nightcrawler had a plan. He lifted his long tail and began wiggling it around in Beast's armpit.

The science teacher belted out a loud laugh and instantly jumped away. Kurt smirked at this, then leaped onto the teacher to tickle his hard-muscled stomach.

"No, Kurt! KURT! NOHOHOHOHOHO! YAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! NOT THEHEHEHERE! THAT TICKLES MY TUMMYEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!" Beast was hysterical with laughter. He fell down helplessly on the floor as Nightcrawler's three-fingered hands tickled him mercilessly.

"Aw, the big, bad Beasty is ticklish on his tummy, ja?" Kurt cruelly placed the tip of his tail into Beast's bellybutton and swirled it around. High-pitched squeals of laughter escaped the teacher's throat.

"EEEHHEHEHEHEHEEEHAHAHAHAHAHHA! NOOO! PLEEEASE!" Finally, he managed to grab the offending tail, putting a stop to the naval tickling. "That…is…enough!"

"But Mr. McCoy…," Kurt whined. "I was having fun!"

"Oh really? Well, then how about taking another turn on the receiving end!" With that, the larger mutant dug his claws into Kurt's ribs and started tickling him all over again! Soon a big tickle fight broke out between the two. They wrestled each other, both wanting to tickle the other into submission.

This went on for five minutes before the pair finally collapsed, completely exhausted from laughter.

"M-Mr. McCoy?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Easter."

"Same to you."

The rest of the students all giggled.

After a while, the young X-Men started to get more into the Easter spirit. They even decided to write each other some Easter cards. Kitty made one for Kurt and when she went to give it to him, she decided to ask him a question.

"Kurt, I'm curious about something," she began, quietly. "When you were under the table, you tickled Mr. McCoy's foot. Did you do that on purpose? Or by accident?"

Kurt looked her in the eye and smiled coyly. "I'll never tell."

The End


End file.
